


S is for Sculpture; Devasena

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [19]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The stony kingdom of Mahishmati never fails to amaze Devasena.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 3





	S is for Sculpture; Devasena

The first thing that had caught her eye as she sailed into Mahishmati was the multitude of sculptures.

She had gaped in wonder at the huge elephant, ten times taller than her, and marvelled at the skill of the sculptor.

She had smiled at her would-be husband with the silent hope that this was a benevolent kingdom which surely knew how to give artists their due.

Little did she know then that the last of her hopes would come crashing down today.

“It takes a large heart to make a kingdom great, Queen Mother,” Devasena sounds her queenly best even in chains. “Not large sculptures,” she adds saucily.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by my Tumblr friend @padmaavati (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops)!


End file.
